Nice GuysA Pointless Chester See Fanfiction
by BriBerry
Summary: Elle and Chester live 2,680 miles away from each other. The only way that they can contact are through phone, computer, and whatever else they have access to. They can't afford to meet each other in real life because of Elle's roommate in the way.


Chapter One

"You're beautiful when you're sad," Chester joked. I sniffed but kept on smiling. I couldn't stop. My mouth started hurting. "Shut up," I sobbed.

"If I was with you right now I would hold you in my arms and keep you safe from your girlfriend. I would rock you like a baby and never let you go."

He was sitting in front of his piano on the webcam and turned around. I wiped my tears with my sleeve and listened to his new song he was working on with our best friend Ryan. The white walls behind me were comfort so I could lean back and take in Chester's beautiful sound. I closed my eyes and smiled silently humming to myself. "What do you smell like?" I unexpectedly said.

"What do I … smell like?" Chester said while laughing.

"I'm pretending that I am in your arms. I need the full freaking effect. So, what do you smell like?"

"Garlic bread and undercooked pizza," He joked. Chester always went on about his less-than-Paula Dean cooking skills.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard an accented-voice say. A smile forced out of me. It was Ryan.

Ryan lived in Hawaii along with Chester while I was pinned in Los Angeles. 2,680 miles away from each other. My dream was to someday meet him. We could only love each other through phone, computer, mail, and anything else we could find. Chester and Ryan got all of their rent money from making videos on YouTube. It was very reasonable. There was not a single one that I did not watch.

Chester replied to our friend's question, "Elle."

Ryan walked in front of the computer and squinted his eyes while holding up a "peace" sign in a very stereotypical way. I laughed.

Kevin and Dan were also with them, though I did not know them that well. "LOOK! A straw!" Chester exclaimed pointing to a red line in front of the camera.

"DAMN!" I screamed as tears started running down my eyes. By this point it was just me and my love. "I WISH I COULD JUST REACH THROUGH THE COMPUTER AND FEEL YOU! I WANT YOU HERE!" I cried. I could tell there was a state of shock mixed with sympathy and worry in his eyes.

He held up a wad of money, a very thick amount as a matter of fact. I was confused. "This," he said, "Is all going toward my plane ticket to Los Angeles. I'm not sure how much I need or how I will get it, but I am coming, baby. I swear to God, I will be there."

Chapter 2

Unwanted lips were pressed against me. My "girlfriend" Lindsey was holding herself against me. "You're so sexy," she murmured. I played along. After all, she was paying half the rent. If I ever broke up with her she would move out and then I would be completely broke. With her acting jobs, there were no financial struggles. I guess you could call me a gold digger, or smart. The only way Lindsey would live with me is if we were in a relationship. So I made it happen. I will not lie; it was nice for a while. It was nice until she started cheating, and wanting to do _more _than just kiss.

"Wear your hair down, honey, it's hotter that way." I said. Lindsey _was_ my best friend and I loved her with all of my heart but this was just too much.

"It makes me look like a frickin' mermaid!" She cried happily. Obviously, she was drunk. She had been out all night partying and that is what had given me the chance to talk to Chester. My friend does not exactly know that him and I are "involved" with each other. When I moved to Hawaii in 5th grade, Ryan was my only friend. Then I got transferred to LA and was introduced to my love, Chester See. I would give anything to get away from this hell and see him in real life, I would give anything to be in his arms.

"Sweetie, let's get you to bed." I said as a stumbling Lindsey fell into my arms. I made an attempt to lead her to the bedroom but she kept on turning around and giving me small kisses. "I feel like I'm in the jungle," she slurred, "Y…you lil' hunter?" Yup. She was drunk.

Once I got her "down" I got on the computer and typed into the search box "monster jobs". A website with listings of jobs around my area opened. _Perfect_, I thought in my head. Hours went by before I saw: ACTING JOB-YOUNG FEMALE, 5'3 TO 5'6, AGED 19-25. My heart began pounding. Lindsey really obtained the acting jobs in the house, but maybe I could just make it. It payed $950, this could go towards me meeting Chester. "Damn," I said out loud. I couldn't wait. This was my last chance to get the money before Lindsey decided to completely take over my whole life. I contacted the company immediately.

"Here it comes, can't you see, that we're tough guys and we have feelings …" my phone started ringing with the song by Kevin, Chester, and Ryan.

"Hello?" I said with a very unattractive raspy voice.

Chester was cracking up, "Where's Lindsey?"

"Sleeping," I replied

"Get on Skype!" He was laughing harder than I had heard him laugh for a while. _Dammit, _I thought, _my other side is drunk, too._

Once we were both clearly in view with each other on the computer, Chester's eyes were red from laughing so hard that he cried. I couldn't help but smile. "What happened?" I asked.

He leaned back and looked away, "Are you almost done?" He was obviously calling to Ryan.

"It's still uploading," our friend replied. Just a few seconds he followed with, "Okay, it's on."

I still wasn't included in what was going on.


End file.
